Runaway bride, run fast
by readsareforthebetterx
Summary: On the day of 16 year old Clary's arranged marriage to Sebastian she runs away. Clary hasn't ever had a taste of freedom before but when she meets Jace he shows her what she is missing out on. They fall in love but will Sebastian come back to get her? to claim what is his? I'm really sorry if characters are a bit OCC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments series or any of the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare

**Summary **

ALL HUMAN Clary has never had a taste of freedom, she is only sixteen and is getting an arranged marriage to Sebastian, he loves her but she can't return the feelings. On the big day Clary runs away and bumps into a certain cocky blonde that we all no and love OOC,Clace

**Clary POV **

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP I groaned and rolled over slamming my fist down on the snooze button on my alarm. Today was the day I was going to get married to Sebastian Verlac, it was _supposed_ to be the 'happiest' day of my life. This sucks I cant believe my stupid parents are to busy shoving their faces with money to realise that I'm not happy. The wedding was being held at one of the Central Gardens, a gigantic place full of flowers and beautiful wild life witch I would very much like to go and paint. I sighed and got up and walked over to the bathroom to wash my face. When I was done I walked out of the bathroom to go find Magnus, my designer and best friend. He is probably in the designing room . I was to lost in my thoughts to realise that Magnus was already sitting on my bed with his legs crossed playing with a piece of fabric. Surprised I shrieked and just about a few seconds Magnus joined in.

"DONT DO THAT" Magnus cried "YOU SCARED ME!"

"I SCARED YOU!" I exclaimed "YOU COULD'VE KNOCKED...LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE."

"I'm sorry Clary" Magnus said "but you do know that I'm definitely not normal".

"True true" I replied.

"Come on Go have breakfast then I'll get you ready for your big white wedding." Magnus said. Not bothering to reply I went down stairs bid my family a good morning and sat down.

I stood in front of the mirror admiring Magnus's work, after about four hours of being pulled and pushed to my limits I had to admit, it all payed off. My dress reached down to the floor. It was a strapless corset dress and the bottom half was wavy there was also a thin white bow matching the colour of the dress wrapped around my waist. My hair was in a low curled messy bun with about five small white flowers sitting on top. I had black eye shadow on and thick mascara. My engagement ring was a simple strip of silver with five white diamonds decorating the top.**( A.N link to picture on my profile :D) **

"you look beautiful" Magnus said. I turned around and hugged him

"Magnus" I sighed "I don't think I can live with someone I don't love, I'll miss you to much."

"I'll miss you to Clary but sometimes you have to know when it's time to turn the page."

"Your right Magnus I have to man up"

"That's right Clary, now you go out there and show them whose boss" Magnus joked. We walked outside and when I was just about to get in the white limo I turned around and hugged Magnus saying "this isn't good bye forever is it?"

"no! Of course not! Your still going to see me when you visit your parents, silly girl."

"oh right" I laughed. " I'm sorry you couldn't come, I wish my mum would've let you.

"not your fault" Magnus said "go on I don't want you to be late. I stepped into the white limo and watched his figure slowly fade away as we drove.

When we got to the Central Gardens I got out of the car and gasped, it was so beautiful. It was all set up for the wedding, there was a long white sheet running down the middle of the walkway, and to both sides of that there were white plastic chairs and at the end of the walkway there was a giant arch with a boutique of pink flowers at the top. There was also the stairs which lead to a restaurant dad and I had to walk down those stairs when the ceremony began. **(A.N picture link also on my ****profile.) **

I saw my mother Jocelyn walking up to me she was dressed in a simple silver strapless dress and looked so beautiful with her red curly hair falling down past her shoulders making her green eyes brighter. "Are you ready sweetheart" she said.

"yes" I replied.

"Lets do this then" my father Valentine said appearing next to me, he was dressed in a black tux with a white bow. We made our way up the stairs and sat down where nobody could see us. While my mother went downstairs to the garden to get everyone to sit down and be ready.

"There is going to be a bit of ran this afternoon" my father said trying to clear the tension

"but hopefully we will be finished with the ceremony by then and have everyone inside". I wasn't in the mood to talk so I just nodded my head. Suddenly the music started to play and I knew that it was time to leave. I took a deep breath, tightened my grip on my dads arm and slowly went down the stairs. Once we got to were Sebastian was standing I knew I should've let go of dad but I couldn't, I couldn't let go because I knew that if I did I would be letting go of my past. Sebastian gently pried my fingers off dad and whispered into my ear "you look so beautiful today it hurts". I looked up at him his normal messy hair gelded back and his dark eyes sparkled, he was wearing a black suit with a white tie. Fifteen minutes past and It was now time to say "I do". "Will you Sebastian Verlac take Clarissa Morgensturn as your wife?" the priest asked Sebastian.

"I do" he replied with a huge grin on his face.

The priest turned to me "and do you Clarissa Morgensturn take Sebastian Verlac as your husband?"

I hesitated and realised, my parents can't control me, what will they do if I say no? To late anyway I'm Clary and I will have free choices as much as I no I will break Sebastian's heart I have to do this

"I will not". The audience gasped but before my parents or Sebastian could react I ran as fast as my shoes would let me. Just as I was running out of the garden I turned around and saw how heartbroken Sebastian's face was.

"CLARISSA MORGENSTURN! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!". Obviously my fathers voice boomed behind me. I turned around and realised that no one was following or chasing after me I knew Sebastian wouldn't because he probably understands how I feel. I ran out onto the street probably looking like a crazy person with my shoes that I has managed to get off now in my hands my messy hair flying everywhere. As if on cue it started to rain heavily as I ran past a shop and caught my reflection in the mirror "man I do look crazy" I thought my make up was smudged and running down my face making it look like I had been crying. I continued running like mad down the street causing whispers and stares from other people, I decided I needed shelter and remembered the old restaurant that I used to go to with dad was here so I searched and then found a sign that said Takis. Without a second thought I ran inside.

**Jace POV**

I was sitting in a booth with Isabelle and Alec waiting for our orders at Takis when the bell for the door sounded. I was really bored so I decided I would grace that person with my gaze. I looked over and gasped it was a girl she was about my age, she was wearing a wedding dress her fiery red hair has hanging low at her hips, her make up was smudged all over her face like she had been crying and she was clutching her five inch heels in one hand and the other hand was holding up her dress making it knee length. She turned around to face me and I meet her eyes they were a emerald the girl was beautiful...and mine.

**Authors note:**

**I hope you like it! Review if you want me to update. Updating days shall be Monday. If I get more reviews I'll post on Saturday or Sunday :) Have a great last week of school everyone! **

**check my profile for the links!? **

**Reviews taste yum **

Readsareforthebetterx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Clary POV**

I sat in a booth at Takis waiting for the coconut pancakes I ordered. The waitress came over and placed it down, she had almond shaped eyes and a very petite figure I looked at her name tag and it said 'Kealie'. After a she was finished staring at my outfit she said "Would you like to pay now or later?"

"later please" I replied. She muttered "okay" and left. "Excuse me" said a voice behind me. I looked behind me and saw the most beautiful girl I had every seen, she had jet black hair reaching her waist and chocolate brown eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked

"yea" I replied.

"What happened?" she questioned

"I ran away from my arranged marriage" I replied simply

"My names Isabelle Lightwood" she holding out her hand

"Clary Morgensturn" I said shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry If its rude for me asking, but do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Isabelle asked.

"yea I have an apartment just near here" I replied, not wanting her to know that I was actually going to stay in my families spare house down at the beach.

"Cool, well I have to go my brothers are waiting for me" she said kindly

"okay bye" I said, and continued eating my pancakes.

**Isabelle POV**

"Well?, what did she say" Jace said.

"Nothing much, I just asked her for her name and if she had anywhere to stay"

"so what is her name?" Alec asked.

"Her name is Clary and she owns an apartment near here and she had just ran away from her arranged marriage"

"tough thing to go through, aye?" said Alec.

"I think we should follow her home, you know see if she's lying about having a place to stay" Jace said

"oh please you just want to shag her." Alec said

"maybe I do, or maybe I want to see where she lives so I can stalk her and watch her get changed, ever thought of that" Jace said.

"Twat" Alec muttered under his breath.

"Thank you Alec. We're all refreshed by your unique point of view." Jace said sarcastically.

"Not really unique Jace everyone thinks it" I muttered

"no one thinks I'm a twat!, just ask Kealie, see if she thinks I'm a twat." I rolled my eyes god he is so up himself I thought.

"Hey Kealie!?" Jace asked her

"yes" she said walking up to him.

"Do you think I'm a twat?" he asked

"no of course not Jace! Your wonderful." she said pressing her boobs against him.

"good, now go do your work before I make a complaint about bad customer service." When she left I said to him

"your such a dick".

"You know it" he said.

"Guys she's leaving now, do you want to follow her?" asked Alec

"yeeep" Jace replied

"I sighed and said "fine"

**Jace POV**

We were following Clary in the car for about twenty minutes when she finally pulled up next to the beach, got out and walked up to a huge white mansion. She unlocked the door and went in.

"Issy, I thought you said that she had an apartment, not a bloody mansion" Said Alec turning to Isabelle

"She did!" she exclaimed.

"why would she lie then?"

"I don't know!" asked Isabelle.

"She's right Alec" I said, not wanting to listen to there pointless argument.

Alec sighed and said dramatically

"whatever lets just watch then".

**Clary POV**

I reached under the pot plant got the key out and unlocked the door to the huge white mansion. I walked in my shoes clacking on the marble floor. Memories flooded through me like a unwanted wave of emotion. I grew up in this house, I loved it even the old basement that I always was afraid of. I sighed and walked up to my old bedroom, when I got there I pulled out my red backpack that I kept in the back of the closet. There was spare clothes in here, my mother made me do it just in case something went wrong at the other house and we would have to run. Everyone in the family had one of these. I changed into some black converse a blue tank top and denim shorts. I walked pass the window then doubled back there was three shadows next to the bush, I couldn't see the people but I knew they were there. I walked outside and headed towards the bushes, "excuse me?" I asked towards the bushes "your on private property...I can see your shadows.

Someone slowly stood up- "Issy!, what are you doing here!? And who are they" I said pointing to the other to shadows.

"those are my brothers- Alec, Jace stand up" she ordered. Both the shadows stood up and took my breath away. The first one had bright blue eyes and jet black hair he was obviously Issy's sister the other one was completely different, he had blonde shaggy hair with golden eyes, a complete god.

" you know" he said "its rude to stare but because its me I'm going to take it as a compliment." I blushed and looked away. Issy pointed to the boy "that's Jace he is my adopted brother and he is a prick." She pointed to the other boy, "and that's Alec my real brother."

"It's nice to meet you all" I said.

"hey, Clary? Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Issy asked me

"sure" I said thinking what could go wrong.

"cool here's my address, come at six" she said writing on a piece of paper and handing it to me.

"Ok, see you later" I said to them. They walked away and Issy turned around and yelled

"bye!"

At 5:55 I was standing in front of the mirror think how well I did, I had gone with the dark look with grey eye shadow black eyeliner and mascara with a black dress that reached mid- thigh with three quarter sleeves, with five inch blue stilettos. I wish Magnus was there to see my work. I missed him so much, what would've happened to him? I ignored those thoughts and walked down to the giant garage, got in my black Koenigsegg CCX and drove away to the Lightwood's house. When I got there I was pretty impressed, it was a huge house with brown brick walls it was a big house but not as big as mine. I walked up to the door and knocked a few seconds later Jace opened it and smirked

"hey Clary, Issy's upstairs dinner will be ready in ten minutes"

"okay thanks" I said walking in "uh, what room is it?"

"second door on the left" he said smirking again.

"kay thanks" I said walking past him heading up the stairs- wait did he say first or second door? I'll try first I opened the door and realised that it wasn't Issy's room, this room was messy and had comic books spread around of the floor-

"hello?" I turned around and saw the voice was a small nerdy looking boy with glasses and brown messy hair. "I'm sorry I was looking for Issy, my name is Clary."

"My name is Max. Issy's room is next door he said smiling.

"Thanks" I said walking up to Issy's door and knocking

"come in!" she called from inside.

"Hey Issy" I said walking in the darkroom and took it in. It had pink walls and a pink bed with black pillows.

"Clary! Hey, I'll be two secs hang on" she said putting on her mascara. "okay done, lets go downstairs."

After dinner we decided to watch a movie. By the time the movie was done it was about eleven thirty. I was on the couch laying on Jace's chest** (A.N there just friends!) **Isabelle was on the floor hugging a pillow and Alec laying half on the couch asleep."Hey Clary?" Isabelle whispered from the floor.

"Yeeees" I whispered back.

"do you want to stay the night? I don't want you to drive home when its this late"

"sure" I replied.

"yaaaay! Clary is sleeping over, we can do each others nails and have pillow fights!" Jace said in a girly voice.

"Jace shutup! Your going to wake up Alec!" Issy hissed

"I'm already awake" said Alec from the couch

"Alec no one cares, go back to your sleeping cant you see Issy and I are talking?" hissed Jace

"whatever"Alec muttered and went back to sleep.

"lets watch another movie" said Jace "and it has to be scary" he added in.

"THE WOMAN IN BLACK ERMAHGERD, LETS WATCH THAT" Isabelle shouted

"o god no" I said

"yes" said Jace with an evil smile on his face.

**Jace POV**

I woke up and looked around, I was on the couch and Clary was laying on my chest fully clothed, dammit, she's so beautiful, Clary dosen't need make up. During the movie she had been pressing her head into my arm as if trying to hide, she was so cute. She stirred then woke up

"what time is it?" she said groggily

"about nine" I replied

"well better get up then" she said sitting up

"wait...will you go on a date with me?" I said nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN IMPORTANT**

HI, GUYS! thank you all for the reviews and support, truth is i did that chapter weeks ago so yea but i fixed this chapter up so i hope you see an improvement. Thanks for the songs!

**Clary's POV**

_Ring Ring Ring._I reached over and picked up my phone from the mini table besides the couch I was sitting on. "Hello?" I asked

"Clary" Jace said through the phone.

"Hey Jace" I said

"So, um what time should I pick you up for our date?" he said

"Maybe, about six?" I said unsure.

"Alright then" he said

"Jace?" I asked "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" he replied.

"ugh fine" I said sighing. He laughed at my sulky tone.

"JACE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!" I heard Issy screech in the background.

"I have to go, talk to you later" Jace said.

"Okay, bye" I replied then hung up. Telling myself to remember to ask him what he did to Issy. I relaxed back into the couch and continued reading my book . About five minutes later there was a pounding on the door.

"CLARY!" Issy yelled from outside the door "LET ME IN, I NEED YOUR HELP."

I opened the door and Issy barged pass me- not waiting for an invitation to come in. She stormed upstairs. I couldn't see her hair she was covering it with her hands.

"WHERE IS YOUR BATHROOM?" she yelled from upstairs

I ran up the stairs calling "Third door on the left!". I reached the bathroom just in time for it to be slammed in my face.

"Issy let me in!" I yelled at the door.

"no you can't see me like this!" she yelled back.

"ugh fine" I said walking downstairs to the kitchen and grabbing the spare key. I ran upstairs and unlocked the bathroom door. I stifled back a laugh. Issy was sitting on the edge of the bath/ mini pool, everything was normal her expensive clothes and five inch heels, well except for her hair it was green with bright pink highlights.

"go ahead" Issy said glaring at me "laugh and I'll kill you.

"I wasn't going to laugh" I said

"yea, yea" Issy said waving her hand "Just help me wash it out"

It was almost five when we finished with Issy's hair, she made me wash it blow dry it then put a bunch of protection stuff in her hair to protect it from the hair straighteners heat.

"Shit, Issy I need to get ready for my date with Jace" I said running into my room.  
"Okay, do you want me to help?" Issy asked running in after me.

"um, yea can you do my make-up?"

"yep" she replied popping the p.

"thanks"

"I'd watch out if I were you, Jace is quite the lady's man" Issy said while doing cleaning my face of all the oils.

"I'm sure he won't be like that with me Issy" I replied

"Ok I just don't want to see you hurt that's all" She said

"Thanks Issy, it's good to have a friend" I said quietly.

An hour later it was five minutes to six o'clock. Issy had just left and I was just doing some touch ups to my hair and adding some more lip gloss. I had a green dress with black lace on the top on. I was also wearing black liquid eyeliner on the top lid and black mascara. With a golden cuff bracelet on my left wrist and my hair was just straightened. Then there was a knock on the door I jumped around the room and ran as fast as my six inch heels could take me. I pulled open the door and there he was standing there in a black leather jacket simple jeans and a plain blue T-shirt.

"hey" I said. He didn't reply he just stood there staring at me. Did I have something on my face? I thought, no I made sure I didn't when I left the bathroom.

**Jace POV**

She's so beautiful, in that green dress that made her red hair stand out.

"Hey" she said nervously. Shit I was staring she's going to think I'm so creepy, just shutup and talk Jace I told myself.

"Come on, lets go" I said smiling at her. I walked down the porch steps with her then opened the car door for he then got in the drivers side. I was taking her to an abandoned bridge I know that sounds really stalkerish **(not a word I know, I know, it just seemed right)**I made sure it wasn't dangerous and there wasn't any paedophiles living there, it's completely safe. Besides there was a party there so it is a less chance of someone attacking a big group.

When we got there Clary had a worried look on her face.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" she said slowly.

"no" I replied chuckling, "and besides if I was going to kill you I think I'd do a lot more than that before I killed you.

"Ha ha, very funny" She said with an amused look on her face.

"come on" I said "don't want to miss out on some drunk teenagers doing stupid things."

"Alright" she said getting out of the car. I followed her and we made our way down the empty road towards the bridge. It was wild there were teenagers everywhere; jumping off the bridge, drinking and dancing. I took Clary to the middle of the bridge where everyone was dancing she moved around me swaying her hips, I put my hands on her waist.

We danced for about an hour and then I went to get some drinks and left her there.

**Clary POV**

Jace left to get drinks while I was hear dancing by myself. Until a strong pair of hands grabbed my waist dangerously low. I turned around (knowing that it wasn't Jace) and said

"excuse me, get your hands off." The guy was about my age he had almost black hair and dark blue eyes, he was stunning.

"Sorry sweetheart" he said eyeing my breasts "I was just admiring what I saw, just one dance please?" I thought about it for a moment then said

"fine." He started grinding me and running his hand across my body. I stopped moving, took a step back then pushed him away.

"My names Will, and yours?" he said trying to move close but i jumped back.

"Clary" I responded.

"what a nice name" he said finally taking his eyes off my boobs.

"thanks William" I said jokingly.

"i haven't seen you around before, what school do you go to?" shit i hadn't thought about school, umm what is a school in mattahn?

" I'm moving to ST Johns"

"Cool i go there too, i guess i'll see you there then" He winked.

"When does school start" i said

"January 15th" he replied.

"okay thanks i have to go find my _date"_I said putting empathis on date.

"I think you should give me your number first"

"I'm not going to do that" I said.

"Hey! i thought we were friends!"he said "and I don't think you have a choice" he waved my iPhone 3 in front of my face.

"Hey! Give it back!" I yelled trying to reach for it, but failing because I was so short. I gave up and watched him but in my number on his iphone 5.

"You know when you call I won't pick up?" I said

"yes but I'll just keep spamming you until you pick up" he replied smirking. I sighed and said

"Yes, well enjoy the sound of my voice mail".

"oh, i will." he said with a creepy smile on his face. I walked away and thought I should try to find Jace. I moved through the busy crowd until I reached the end of the bridge were all the drinks where. I spotted Jace over near the table of drinks, but he wasn't alone there was a blonde girl with him, they weren't talking though, they were hooking up my heart dropped, it shattered. I know Jace and I were only friends but I thought he liked me. You do not just ask someone out on a date and then just hook up with another girl. A sudden wave of anger rolled over me and i stomped up to him shoved the girl away and slapped him so hard in the face it left a mark, he had a surprised look on his face but then came to realize who it was but before he could react I ran out back to the road.

**Jace POV**

I had just seen Clary dancing with Will my enemy, I was going back to ask her what she wanted when I saw them. I went to the table to get drinks for Clary and I when Marley came up to me.

"Hey Jace" she said pressing her breasts against my chest.

"Fuck off Marley, I'm here with someone else" I said pushing her away.

"Come on Jacey just one last kiss and I promise I'll leave you alone, please" She said adding extra es on please.

"Fine" I said just wanting all this Marley shit to be over.

She smirked and pressed her lips to mine then put her tongue in my mouth. It lasted for a couple of minutes but then the other girl was shoved away from me and a sharp pain cut across my left check. Dazed i finally realized that me, Jace Wayland just got slapped by who. I looked at my abuser and realized that it was Clary. well shit i thought too stunned to say anything. Before i could react she ran off, i followed her back to the road but she stopped there because she had no where else to go.

She turned around and said angrily "why Jace? Why would you kiss someone while you were on a date with someone?"

"she kissed me and I saw you getting pretty cozy with Will" I said.

"how do you know him?" Clary asked.

"It doesn't matter right now" I replied sharply.

"oh right" she said "because you explaining kissing that bimbo matters more!" she said angrily.

"Clary please it's not what yo-"

"No" Clary said cutting me off "you know what? Issy warned me about you being like this but I didn't believe her because I thought you were better than that, I guess I was wrong" she turned around crying and ran down the road.

**Clary POV**

I called the only number I could think of at that moment.

"Ah I knew you couldn't resist me" Will said on the other line still at the party- I could hear the music.

"Please come pick me up I'm on Fixe street" I said.

"I'll be there in a few" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi guys i'm really sorry for not updating, its been awhile hasn't it. I'm really sorry, i don't really have any excuses, here is the new chapter. I'm going to try to do third person.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare i own nothing

Chapter 4 (A couple of days after)

Clary sat up from her bed and stretched out her arms, she was in a good mood. Until she remembered the last night, a hollow feeling came over, she regretted everything from that night, giving Will her number and letting him drive her home. And Jace- she felt guilty about not giving him a chance to explain. She was stupid to think that he would actually like her. Clary slid off her bed and walked downstairs slowly.

After she had eaten breakfast she washed the dishes and made the bed, then had a shower. Stepping out of the shower, wrapped in a towel she went into her bedroom to get changed but the phone rang from downstairs. Running down the stairs almost falling she pick up her phone

"hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Hey Clary, its Isabelle" the girl said from the other line

"oh hey Izzy, what's up?"

"Do you want to go to Java Jones and have a coffee with me?" She said aprubtly

"Yeah sure, let me just get dressed and ready , i'll meet you there ok?" Clary said looking at the clock on the wall.

" Ok, see you there then" Izzy replied.

Seeing as the weather outside was cold and windy, Clary dressed in a grey sweater with the words 'i hate you' and black jeans. Black combat boots and an orange backpack to carry her wallet, dketchbook and umbrella in case it rained. She kept her red hair down so it reached the middle of her back.

She spotted Izzy sitting at a round table with a boy with brown hair and glasses nerdy but cute looking. She walked over to them and when Izzy saw her she stood up and hugged her. Despite the cold weather the girl was wearing a white dress with a brown belt, and her leather jacket was laid across her chair.

"I like your sweater" said the boy, looking at the words i hate you

"thanks" Clary said sitting down next to Izzy. She looked over to the boy and back to Izzy.

"Opps, sorry Clary thats my boyfriend Simon, he's teaching me how to play video games." Izzy said.

"What video games do you play?" Clary said looking over at Simon.

"Um, minecraft, Halo, assassins creed, grand theft auto and call of duty " he replied

"Really! call of duty is my favorite" Clary said excitedly.

"Awesome, you should come over to my place and we can play some time" Simon said his voice rising at the end like he was asking a question.

"Yeah definitely" Clary said.

"Oh shit, i have to go" Simon announced looking at his watch " i have band practise"

Clary spoke "You're in a band?"

"Yeah, exotic lawn mowers" he responded. Simon was about to turn and run but Izzy cleared her throat, Simon turned to her and gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled and he quickly walked away from them. Izzy and Clary stayed at Java Jones for a while talking about their lives and jobs until Izzy had to leave to help her mum with something.

Leaving money on the table,I picked myself up from the chair and walked out of the shop and past a garage where Simon was practising, i paused for a minute to listen and then kept going. Walking past the comic store i remembered when i begged my mum to get me a comic but she had said it was not a girl thing to do and i remember the secret stash of them hidden in my cupboard. Behind me i heard a voice call out.

"Clary!" "Clary wait"

I turned around and it was Jace, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey" he said "I'm really sorry about last night, Marcie came up to me, i tried to tell her no but she kissed me."

"Yeah i was thinking about that and maybe i could have overreacted just a bit" i admitted

"A bit?" Jace joked with a smirk

"shut-up" i sneered, failing to keep my smile hidden.

"Also, i saw you with Will the other day and-" he started

"That was nothing he came up to me and asked me for my number and wouldn't leave until i gave it to him." i cut.

"Did you give him your number?" Jace asked with a stern look.

"Yeah" i said "and he gave me a ride home" i added feeling guilty.

"Why would you let him do that!" Jace demanded "did he try anything!?"

"No!" i cried, "i just needed a ride home, Izzy was on a date and i don't know anyone else!"

"You could've been hurt!, you don't know Will!" he hissed

"Oh, and you do!" i exclaimed

"Yes!" he almost killed my brother for being a homosexual!" he yelled. Jace was red in the face and breathing heavily.

"I-I didn't know" i stuttered " i can't believe he would do something like that".

"Alec and Will were friends, then Alec came out and Will was so disgusted he beat his best friend up and told him that it was unnatural to like the same gender in that way, and that he never wanted to see him again." Jace had calmed down.

"That's horrible" I quietly said. Jace had sat down, his back leaning against the wall. And i slid down next to him.

"Don't worry about it" Jace mused "Lets go to the park"

(at the park)

I sat on the grass crossed legs and sketchbook out, drawing is one of my favourite things to do. Not alone, not at all. Jace was laying on his back across from me. His eyes closed and mouth partly open, that perfect mouth i wanted to capture this moment forever, he looked so relaxed and peaceful- he looked younger. I stared at him looking at every detail, his individual eyelashes, his nose, his hair - trying to figure him out.

"Admiring my beauty?" Jace smirked getting up into a sitting position

"i can't say i'm surprised, it is a fact that everyone loves me."

"You, sir need to tone down your ego" I remarked putting my sketchbook into my backpack. Jace smirked at that.

"you ready to go?" he asked "it might rain and i don't feel like laying my shirt across the ground so you can step over a puddle" he joked.

"Yeah"

(1 month later)

I woke up feeling happy, everything was great, My relationship with Jace was going so well and i had become really close friends with Simon. Often Jace, Simon and i would try to teach Izzy how to play Cod but she got frustrated and just played with my hair. My family would know where i am. The reason why they hadn't come for me yet is probably because my mother convinced my dad to give me space, but that space is running out. I know they'll be here for me soon. I just hope that i'll be let free of my already chosen life and onto the one i chose. I got out of bed and padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, i wasn't alone though Sebastian was sitting at one of the stools next to the bench

(1 month later)

I woke up feeling happy, everything was great, My relationship with Jace was going so well and i had become really close friends with Simon. Often Jace, Simon and i would try to teach Izzy how to play Cod but she got frustrated and just played with my hair. I even went to school with them-Jace had taken care of the paperwork. My family would know where i am. The reason why they hadn't come for me yet is probably because my mother convinced my dad to give me space, but that space is running out. I know they'll be here for me soon. I just hope that i'll be let free of my already chosen life and onto the one i chose. I got out of bed and padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, i wasn't alone though Sebastian was sitting at one of the stools next to the bench

"you're here to take me" i whispered

"yes" he said "I am sorry, i never wanted this to happen to you" he apologized.

"Please help me, you can help me" i begged

"i can't, my parents and your parents- they think this is the right thing for us.

"do you think its right Sebastian?"

"no" he answered

"Then help me" i pleaded

"Ok"

Hey guys hoped you liked it :) new story to be up when i get ten more reviews


End file.
